A Chocobo For Christmas
by natcat5
Summary: Zack sais he wants Chocobo for Christmas, and Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth will do anything to get a certain spiky haired Cadet for their puppy. And I mean ANYTHING. Christmas Oneshot! CLACK!


**Christmas Oneshot for FF7! **

**This is for Zack and Cloud, my absolute fave Puppy and Chocobo!**

***Disclaimer **

**Don't own Final Fantasy 7 or FF7: Crisis Core. **

**A Chocobo for Christmas**

Ah, Christmas Eve.

Angeal smiled as he walked past the Cadet's quarters, watching as they gushed over things that their families far away had sent them. He grinned as he walked past the Second Class quarters and saw the same thing.

As he climbed the stairs to the First Class quarters, he saw an unusual sight.

Zack Fair, sitting on the steps, playing with his hair and staring forlornly off into the distance.

_Puppy? _Thought Angeal, startled by his melancholy expression. _What's got him so sad? _

Angeal walked up to his protégé and sat down beside him, looking at him with concern.

"What's up Zack? Aren't you excited for Christmas?" he asked.

Zack turned towards his mentor, slightly startled, as if he hadn't noticed that he was there. Then he smiled sadly. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Christmas is cool..." he trailed off, staring off into the distance. Angeal sweatdropped. Now he was really worried. What could make his puppy so sad?

"Well, uh, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked with enthusiasm, remembering that Zack usually flared to life when asked to recount his lengthy list. This time, however, the young SOLDIER merely sighed: "Chocobo..."

Angeal's brow furrowed in confusion. A chocobo? But Shinra had tons of chocobos at their disposal.

"Look Angeal, I gotta go," said Zack with another sigh, standing up. "I got a mission tomorrow, so if I don't see ya, Merry Christmas...."

Angeal watched his puppy's receding back with increasing concern.

What was wrong with Zack?

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"...The Goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar..."

"Genesis enough."

"She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..."

"Genesis, I'm warning you."

"Infinite in mystery is the gift-OW!"

Genesis yelped in pain as a pillow hit him square in the face. He glared at Sephiroth, who was glaring at him from behind his desk.

"Genesis, if you continue to quote Loveless so excessively, I will be forced to murder you. And I'd really rather not do that on Christmas Eve," said the General dryly.

Genesis pouted. "Well humbug to you too! See if you get your present tomorrow!" he said, turning away from his silver haired friend in a huff. What looked like fear flickered across Sephiroth's cat-like eyes. "Now Genesis, don't do anything hasty-,"

"Sephiroth! Genesis! We've got a problem!"

The two First Class SOLDIERS turned as the door to Sephiroth's office banged open, and a thoroughly freaked out Angeal appeared in the doorway.

"Angeal?" growled Sephiroth in moderate surprise. Genesis smiled at his black-haired friend. "Angeal, I have question. Do you mind it when I quote-,"

"Something's wrong with puppy!" exclaimed Angeal, cutting Genesis off.

Silence.

"You mean Zachary Fair?" asked Sephiroth, raising an eyebrow. Genesis flipped his hair. "Oh, him. I saw him earlier. He was watching the Cadets practise their drills with an absolutely desolate look on his face. I dunno what's eating him," he said, slightly impatient to return the discussion to him and Loveless.

Angeal sat down with a sigh.

"Something's really bothering him. I hate seeing him so sad. And tomorrow's Christmas!" he moaned.

Genesis sighed again. "Well Angy, have you tried _asking_ him what's wrong?"

Angeal's brow furrowed. "Yes, but all he said was that he wanted a chocobo for Christmas or something. I don't understand it. I mean Shinra has plenty of-,"

"Angeal," said Sephiroth sternly, cutting his friend off. "Did Zack say _a_ chocobo, or just Chocobo?" he asked.

Angeal looked up in surprise. "Uh, he said Chocobo. Yes. I asked him what he wanted for Christmas and he said 'Chocobo,'" confirmed the black haired SOLDIER.

Sephiroth looked thoughtful, stroking his chin.

"Hm...and Genesis has seen him staring at the Cadets. Tell me Gen, was he staring at any Cadet in particular?" asked the General.

Genesis scratched his head. "Er, dunno. They all kinda look the same to me...Oh! Wait! There was this one kid, I won't forget him. He took his helmet off for a sec and let me tell you, he had the strangest hair I've ever seen. It was blonde and it stuck up like...a....chocobo's...." Genesis trailed off and a look of confusion spread across his face. "Wait....Seph, you don't think..."

"I don't get it, what does that mean?" asked Angeal. Sephiroth smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Well Angeal, it means your puppy has a crush."

Silence.

"Seriously?! Zack's got a crush on that little Cadet! That's priceless" laughed Genesis. Angeal ran a hand through his hair. "Oy. I'm too old for this. Crushes. Yeesh!"

Sephiroth smiled. "Yes, I've had my suspicions for awhile. Zack goes down to watch them train far too often, and he helps out in their training too much as well. He's always helping that one Cadet in particular; Cloud Strife. Or, as he is affectionately called behind his back, 'Chocobo-head,'" said the General.

Angeal sighed. "So Zack wants Cloud for Christmas? What the heck am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to give him that?" he moaned, lowering his head into his hand.

Genesis, wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Oh Angeal, you're so silly. You forget who you're talking to," said the redhead with a smirk. Angeal looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sephiroth leaned forward, grinning evilly. "What he means, Angeal, is that if Zack wants Chocobo for Christmas, Zack is getting Chocobo for Christmas."

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cloud walked down the hallway.

It was eerily quiet in the Cadet's wing, with most of the recruits locked up in their barracks, playing with all their new toys that were sent from home. Cloud had personally received a home-knitted scarf from his Mother and a box of peanut butter cookies from Tifa. He was allergic to peanuts. Thanks a lot Tif.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his spiky locks, happy to be without the cumbersome helmet for once.

He didn't really know why he was walking through the dark hallways of the Cadet quarters on Christmas Eve. It was pretty pathetic. I mean, who lurks in dark corridors, all alone, by themselves, on _Christmas Eve? _If he'd stayed in his quarters he would at least have his fellow recruits, but he had isolated himself for no apparent reason.

Cloud sighed again.

Christmas wasn't really his thing. They'd never made that big a deal out of it back home, and here it was downplayed even more. Well, except for behind the scenes. Secretly, the Cadets and even the SOLDIERS went crazy for the holiday. Heck, Cloud had seen Rufus Shinra drunk on eggnog and belting out Christmas Carols like there was no tomorrow.

And then, there was Cloud.

It wasn't like he hated the holiday or anything. It was cool, sort of, but just, this Christmas...

The one thing he wanted was the most unattainable thing in the world.

Because, what boy doesn't want a puppy at some point in their life? Even if said puppy was _way _out of that boy's league.

The blonde Cadet turned around with another sigh and began heading back to his quarters.

He stopped.

A severe sense of foreboding descended upon the blonde, and he got the feeling that he was in danger. It was like someone was...stalking him, hunting him, getting ready to pounce....

"H-hello?" he said in a tentative voice, turning around slowly.

"I'm impressed. You actually sensed my presence! Not bad for a Cadet."

Cloud's eyes widened and he backed up quickly. There was a rush of wind, and Cloud's backwards escape was halted as he bumped into some large and solid. Silver strands of hair brushed against the blonde's face, and he let out a squeak of fear.

Then, everything went black.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zack Fair walked back to his room, practically dragging his feet.

He'd been hoping to get another glimpse of his Chocobo-Cadet Cloud Strife-but the blonde had completely disappeared. It was hard enough having to simply _talk _to the blonde when he was with him. To keep the facade of a tough First Class SOLDIER and not start playing with Cloud's beautiful hair. But at least he was _with _him! At least he could see those gorgeous sky blue eyes! Now, it was Christmas Eve, and Zack hadn't caught a glimpse of his Chocobo. _And _Zack had to go check out an abandoned town where a gang was supposedly hiding out the next day, so there was little chance that he would see his blonde angel then.

Ugh. This was why he tried not to fall in love. It was just complicated and icky. But Cloud was so _cute..._

As he approached his room his blue eyes narrowed. He frowned as he watched Genesis and Angeal emerge from his quarters, high five each other, and then run away.

_Uh......_

Zack approached his door warily, pushing it open and then jumping back in preparation.

His jaw dropped.

Everywhere he looked was mistletoe. Mistletoe on the ceiling, mistletoe in the door, mistletoe over the bed, mistletoe over the desk. And in the center of the room, dressed in nothing but a large red ribbon that was pinioning his legs together and pinning his arms to his body, was Cloud.

The blonde was struggling to get free, wriggling to free himself from the ribbon while cursing First Class SOLDIERS and the hazing that didn't even stop on freaking _Christmas, _when he looked up and saw the black-haired puppy.

He froze.

"Uh...lieutenant!" stammered Cloud, blushing profusely. "I-I can explain..."

Zack smirked as he walked towards the mostly naked and helpless Cadet, kneeling before him to remove the card that had been carefully placed among his spikes. The SOLDIER smiled as he read it.

_One Chocobo, as ordered. _

_Merry Christmas Puppy! _

_Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth _

Zack laughed and tucked the card into one of his many pockets. He then smirked down at his captive Chocobo, who was as red as a beetroot.

"So Cloud," he said, playing with one of the Cadet's blonde spikes (he'd been wanting to do that for awhile). "You notice something 'bout my room?"

Cloud continued to blush as he looked around. He went an even deeper crimson as he noticed what was hanging from every available spot of ceiling.

"M-mistletoe?" he stammered.

Zack smiled.

"Oh yeah. And there's so much of it, I really dunno if kissing you is gonna be enough. Plus, y'know, you don't seem to be wearing all that much....really a bad idea when you're all tied up like that and in my apartment," he said, leaning closer to Cloud seductively. Cloud's breath quickened and he let out a little squeak. "Wh-wha-wh-wh-wh," he stammered, unable to form a coherent thought as Zack got steadily closer.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis all stood outside the puppy's door, listening intently.

When the moans started, they all turned to each other and solemnly shook hands.

One lovesick puppy + One unsuspecting Chocobo + Three mischievous SOLDIERS + About a hundred pounds of mistletoe = One Merry Christmas.

**And there you go. **

**My first real attempt at yaoi. I tried with an akuroku oneshot but it was really subtle. This one is a little more blunt. Plus I wrote this in about five minutes so...:3 Eh, whatev. I'm happy with it. **

**Leave a little review, and merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) to you all! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p**


End file.
